


What's Mine will Never be Yours

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harassment, Implied Sexual Content, Last day of school, M/M, Mark is not happy, Original Character(s), Possessive!Mark, Rated for cussing, Sweet Ending, a/b/o dynamics, and others - Freeform, and spend more time with mark, donghyuck just wants school to end, every nct ship makes me soft, makes me soft, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted school to end so he could spend more time with Mark, but no, someone just had to get in the damn way.Luckily, Mark is there to rescue what is rightfully his.





	What's Mine will Never be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading!

"Okay bye hyung, I'll see you later!" Donghyuck calls while making his way out of the car.

"Yah, Mark is gonna pick you guys up today, I got a job!" Doyoung screams right after.

Donghyuck gives a thumbs up before he begins to run inside the school. He only has five minutes to get to his locker and into his home room class. Of course, the rest of the dreamies are following suit, except Jisung, who is casually walking. Once Donghyuck makes it to his locker, he twists his combo into the lock and opens it. Though, in the middle of pulling his books out, a certain someone had come up to him.

"Damn Hyuck, always have to attack me like this."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and shuts his locker, turning towards the other, "Leave me alone Hyunsik, I've told you this entire year that I'm never gonna be yours."

The red-haired male knows he's hot, but he doesn't need another man other than Mark telling him that. He knew he shouldn't have worn his white ripped jeans, Mark always said they kiss his thighs too much for his liking. The alpha was always kind of the jealous type, not that Donghyuck minds or anything.

Hyunsik smirks, "Yeah, but we can always change that." He forcefully pulls Donghyuck closer to him with a hand on his hip. It takes Donghyuck all his energy not to growl at the other for touching him. Mark is the only one who can do that.

"Let go of me," a slight growl escapes the younger's lips.

"Come on Hyuck, it's our last year, our last day, won't you just spend it with me?" Hyuck can tell there's a hint of playfulness in Hyunsik's voice, and he is not very fond of it.

"Fuck off." And then bell rings.

Thank god, Donghyuck thinks to himself. The boy walks pass Hyunsik, purposely ramming his shoulder into the other for good measure. Though, he doesn't see the face Hyunsik gives him when he walks away.

 

Donghyuck is basically itching in his desk. There's only a minute on the clock before school officially ends and summer is here. The clock ticks seemingly slower than usually and it stresses the omega for some reason. His leg bounces, hitting the metal bar of the desk of few times because yes, Donghyuck is that excited. Summer break means more time with Mark. It felt like eternity had happened once the bell had finally rung. All the students practically sprinted out of the door in record time. Hallways became cramped quite fast, but Donghyuck never really cared, he was just happy school is over with.

The omega had met up with Jaemin and Jeno, though he was very disgusted once he had found them. Seeing the two sucking each other's faces off was not a good sight to see, especially when he could be doing that with Mark. Donghyuck grabs the two by the arm and proceeds to drag them to the front, where they find Renjun and Jisung already there, sitting on the curb. Most of the students had already gone home, so it was pretty empty.

"Where's Chenle?" Jaemin asks, turning towards their youngest.

Jisung shrugs, "He just told us that he forgot to clean out his locker and that he'll be right back."

"And you couldn't care to go with him?"

"He refused to let me come with him! And then he gave me those puppy eyes... so I stayed."

Donghyuck shook his head at the younger, he can be so cute. As they wait for Chenle, he decides it's the right time to check his social medias. Taking his phone out, Donghyuck finds cute texts from Mark. They just make his heart melt, Mark is too sweet for this world. Though, those thoughts are thrown out the window when he hears a very angry Chenle yelling at someone from behind him.

Everyone turns to see Hyunsik and his boys following the blonde omega. It was obvious one of them was trying to get at Chenle. Donghyuck could obviously see him skip a hand on Chenle's waist. Oh, Jisung is not gonna like this.

Chenle slaps the hand away, "I've told you, I don't want to get with you! And don't you ever put your hands on me Koosung, I swear to god. I'm taken, get that stuck in you're fucking skull."

"Oh come on Chenle, look at me versus him, there's an obvious winner between us." A sly smirk coming from the elder.

"Yeah, and it's not you," the omega laughs.

Before Koosung could even respond back, Jisung comes up to him and punches him square on the face. Alpha scents radiating from his body as he towers over the other, shielding Chenle behind him.

"Woah Jisung!" Donghyuck calls to him, "Calm down, he isn't worth the damage. Chenle, do something to calm him down please, Taeyong's gonna kill us if he finds out we got into a fight."

Chenle nods, pulling the seething alpha a few feet away. Donghyuck sighs and looks towards Renjun, who is now in the same boat Chenle was in. This time though, that Eunho guy is really cutting it close, getting all up on Renjun like he's some piece of meat. The red-head was going to intervene, but luckily Jeno had pushed him and told him off.

Doyoung would be proud. And Kun would be thankful.

"Hey Hyuck~" a familiar voice erupts his thoughts, a not so familiar hand rides up his hip to his waist.

"Don't fucking call me that," he slaps the hand away, "and don't touch me either. God, why can't you get it?!"

"Come on Hyuck, give me one night, just one night to pleasure you and I'm sure you'll be falling for me in no time."

Donghyuck gives him a disgusted look before slapping him, "How fucking dare you say those things to me. If Mark was here, he would beat you to oblivion."

Hyunsik suddenly grabs his wrists, an angry stare marking his face. Donghyuck looks around for help, but everyone is already preoccupied with the rest of Hyunsik's gang to even notice the situation. He grows scared. Donghyuck knows how strong Hyunsik is, he was on the wrestling team for god's sake! But before Hyunsik could even get any closer to the omega, a car rev could be heard from the distance.

Everyone turns to see a red convertible Jeep pull up into the driveway of the school. A certain fellow Alpha in the driver's seat, clad in a sleeveless tank and sunglasses. The said person parks right on the curb and heads out, finally revealing his black ripped jeans. Oh, Donghyuck thinks he looks like heaven and he would love be that person's mate— wait, he is that person's mate.

"Mark! A little help here?!"

The alpha turns his head and proceed to walk over to the younger. Hyunsik is really gonna get it this time, Donghyuck thinks to himself. He could already smell the anger in his alpha. Though, his sunglasses block any normal person from seeing his eyes, Donghyuck can see the red flashing dangerously.

Mark grabs onto Hyunsik's wrist, clutching so hard he knows there will be a big bruise there tomorrow. He growls, "Let's do this the easy way, or the hard way buddy: You either take your hand off my boyfriend or I'm going to jail for murder, and we all know who's going 6-feet under."

"Do you really think I'll believe that shit? Ha, you make me laugh! Now, go run along and take your friends home while I have some fun with Donghyuck here. Don't worry, I'll have him home by tomorrow, that is—" Wow, Mark didn't even let him finish his sentence before plunging him into the concrete.

Rude. He should've warned the poor boy.

Donghyuck wants to laugh, Hyunsik looks so scared, not that he minds though. He deserves that for saying those things, even going as far as putting his hands on him. Scum like him needs to be put in their place, Donghyuck thinks, scoffing at the thought. "Did you really think you'll get away with saying all those things in front of my boyfriend? Oh you've got to be kidding me, how stupid are you?" He could hear Mark laugh from where he's standing.

"I— uh. Fuck. Oh. Uh...."

Mark looks to him before letting go and securely wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's smaller frame. He asks the omega if he was all right, to which he gets a nod as a response. The elder nuzzles into the other's scent gland, making sure his scent is the only one there. Kissing his mate's mating mark, the alpha looks towards the trembling figure just a few feet away, head resting on Donghyuck's shoulder.

He growls once more, tightening his grip around Hyuck's waist, "Didn't your parents teach you not to touch what will never be yours?.... Now leave before I rip you to _**shreds** _."__

__Hyunsik gladly takes the offer and runs his ass away, his friends not far behind. They had been watching since Mark had slammed their leader into the ground. Mark kind of likes the scared look on their faces, they've learned their lesson for sure. Mark wasn't jealous per say (he knows Donghyuck is his and his only so that's out of the question), just a little mad is all. Okay, a lot more mad than Donghyuck had anticipated. The younger isn't surprised though, Mark can be overly protective of what's his._ _

__Donghyuck unwraps himself away from the elder, smiling and pecking his cheek in thanks of saving him from a lot of drama. Mark smiles back at him, then gets a hold of his hand, kissing it, then leading the other towards the car. He finds the others already well seated in it, cramped, but still seated. Chenle and Jisung may or may not be sat in the open trunk. (Mark had taken the top of it off a long time ago.) Jaemin may or may not be just sitting on Jeno's lap in the back seat. Renjun is being a total angel (and being legal as well) just sitting in the back seat, quietly on his phone, probably texting Kun. The two hop in the front and Mark quickly starts the car and rides away._ _

__"Did you really have to slam him into the ground Mark hyung? Wasn't that a little hard?" Chenle asks, a little louder than expected as they are driving down a busy road._ _

__Mark gives a little nod to the younger, "I don't think so. Besides, I didn't slam him that hard, he's fine. It was his own fault that he touched Hyuck at all, you all how I am about what's mine."_ _

__"Jesus hyung," it's Jaemin who butts in, " I swear I saw a few cracks in the area you practically WWE'ed him. You really don't know how to control your strength or anger."_ _

__"You should tell that to your own mate there Jaemin. I've seen him do things to people who even just took a breath your way, pretty bad things too." It was just a second, but Jaemin got the memo as Mark took his attention off the road and looked slightly back to him. His sunglasses had mirrored the red in his eyes. Instead, Jaemin looks to Jeno questioningly, to which the alpha looks out to the side, pretending to not have heard Mark exposing him._ _

__Donghyuck just chuckles at the scene._ _

__

__[AN: I was just going to end it there, but what's a happy ending without a kiss scene eh?]_ _

__Donghyuck lays his backpack down once he and Mark are back in their shared bedroom. Mark is at their balcony, looking over the forest and front yard. A sigh escapes his lips, shaking his head and laughing at himself. The omega comes to comfort the knowingly guilty alpha, snaking an arm over the other's shoulder and under his arm, linking his fingers together so Mark is secured inside his hold. He could feel his hyung relax at the touch. Yet, he still looks towards the forest surrounding their pack house._ _

__"Something on your mind?" It seemed more like a whisper than normal tone, a little lower than normal, yet not low enough for a tiny breath._ _

__" I don't," Mark pauses, " what if I hadn't gotten at the time I did? What if he dragged you away Hyuck, he could've hurt you and it would be all my fault."_ _

__The other pouts, though the elder doesn't see, "Even if I was dragged away, it would be Jeno or Jisung's fault, don't forget they were there too, Renjun, Jaemin, and Chenle too. So, it would be their fault for not protecting pack, not yours. Besides, you did come at the right time hyung, don't think about too much."_ _

__"Still. What if no one noticed you being dragged away, then it would really be my fault-"_ _

__"Oh my god, just shut up hyung."_ _

__The younger pulls away and walks over so he can be in front. He squishes cheeks together with his hands, to which Mark gives him a confused look. Laughing, Donghyuck pulls the elder into a tender kiss. Nothing so heated, just a cute little kiss. Mark is smiling into the kiss, his hands sliding down to Donghyuck's waist, Hyuck's hands going around his neck. Donghyuck thinks this is what Heaven is, because that's what it feels like._ _

__Donghyuck is the first to pull away, knocking his head onto Mark's so their foreheads are touching. "I told you it's okay hyung. I am yours and will forever be yours. I love you too much to hurt you like that." And with that, Marks smiles so sweetly to the other. He begins to give little kisses all over Donghyuck's face. He's so happy to hear the other's little giggle with every kiss._ _

__Mark knows he owns Donghyuck, but he also knows Hyuck owns him, and that makes him so goddamn happy._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know which ship to do next, so what ship should I do?
> 
> Comments are well appreciated!


End file.
